The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Paddle boarding is quickly becoming one of the most popular water sport activities in the United States. In this regard, it is not uncommon for users to transport one or more paddleboards to a particular cove or other such location utilizing a ski boat, fishing boat or other such vessel.
Although there are known racks for transporting small water sport boards such as wakeboards and water skis, for example, these racks are not capable of supporting large water sport boards such as a paddle board, for example. As such, boaters are forced to store these boards on the floor or other unsecured spaces within the boat, thereby posing a tripping hazard to the boat occupants and often times resulting in damage to the board or boards themselves.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a lightweight portable water sport board rack that can accommodate large water sport boards and that can be utilized interchangeably with any type of boat, without the need for special mounting hardware.